16 - The king's mens and the faithful
by DixieLeDix
Summary: Numenor is not only threatened by Sauron and the Nazgul, but now its own people start to mistrust each other. Sauron leaves the Nazgul in charge of his army, as his focus now turns towards the dwarves.
1. Chapter 1

2327

Vanimelde entered the Throne Room. The King was there with his Telemmaite.

Telemmaite said, "I have called you here to ask you a simple question. A question that have been asked to children of a King many time before, the first being Silmarien, daughter of Tar-Elendil."

Vanimelde said; "You want to ask me if I would accept the scepter, should it be offered me. The answer is yes!"

Tar-Ancalimon said; "Not so hasty, grandchild. Remember that Silmarien never became queen of Numenor."

Vanimelde stated with confidence, "However my father has three daughters and no sons."

The king answered, "Being oldest does not make it mandatory to give you the scepter. Your father decide this. These are dark times and enemies are at our doorsteps, so be careful with your answer, as you will have to deal with this as ruler."

"The enemies are in Middle Earth, not here," Vanimelde said.

The King said, "As ruler you will be Queen of all Numenoreans, here or in Middle Earth."

Telemmaite intervened and said; "we can always hope for peace in Middle Earth."

The King looked at his son with disbelief. It was as if the honour he had gained the last years, by understanding the enemies' moves, now was lost again.

He said;

I Middle Earth peace was not coming. The easternmost realm of the Numenoreans at this time was at the crossing of the river Harnen. The Numenoreans had built small wooden fortresses on both side of the river, where it narrowed and became less deep. The fortresses guardedthe entrance to the bridge. Harnen was deeper than the three rivers of Eriador, and even larger seagoing ships could sail up to the bridge against the slow current.

One night the Numenoreans there was awaken by the sound of war horns coming from the south. They quickly manned the southern fortress.

It was nightfall and difficult to see far south. In older days the road to the south and Umbar, was often used by the Numenoreans, but now it was rarely used. They preferred travelling by sea to avoid confrontation with the people in the south.

After a while large animals appeared in the dark. At first, the Numenoreans thought they were large horses, but it quickly became clear that the animals was much bigger and further away.

The Numenoreans fired arrows against the animals as they came closer, but at little effect. Then arrows started to fly from the back of the animals against the fortress. Each animals had about ten warriors on its back.

The Numenoreans realized the danger they faced too late. The Animals crashed through the wooden stockade, and the defense quickly collapsed.

"Mumakil, Mumakil!" The attackers shouted.

Some of the seapeeople ran across the river and mounted their horses on the other side; others boarded the sole ship anchored at the eastern bank.

One of the animal stepped onto the bridge, and it immediately collapsed under it weight. The warriors on it back was thrown into the water. Another one raised its food and put it down on the ships at the bank. The ship turned in the water and its hull gave after to the animal's weight. Most of the sealors ended in the water. The attackers started to target the sailors swimming in the water. They could not defend themselves and many of them were hit by arrows, fired from the back of the animals.

Less than half of the Numenoreans made it to the northern bank. They took care of their wounded and started the long journey to the sea.

One the southern bank, Ji Indur smiled from his Mumakil.

The news of the defeat and loss at the crossing of Harnen came to Tar-Ancalimon in Numenor. The loss meant that Numenor has lost control of the road to the south and Umbar.


	2. Chapter 2

2342

The council sat in silence and heard the news from the messenger coming from Middle Earth. The king had heard the gloomy news some weeks before, but now it was Erulaitale, and he wanted the council to hear the news and give him advice.

"We managed to evacuate most Numenoreans from both sides of the mouth of Harnen, but there were only place for a few middle earth people. The rest we had to leave behind. The Middle Earth people was sailed to Umbar", the messenger ended.

Tar-Ancalimon asked, "What part of the coastline from the great river to Umbar is currently in our control?"

The messenger waited before answering.

"Umbar!" He finally said and continued; "they might fear our ships, and we can make landfall everywhere, but when we leave the darkness will take over."

The King looked around in the room, at his council members and at his heir. However, they all looked into the floor as they had nothing to say, and feared being asked a question.

"This is not acceptable!" The King shouted and stood up; "the passage over Harnen control the way from the south to the north, if we do not control it the Haradrim will have free passage into the north."

There were still no reaction from the council.

"Do you have nothing to say! You are supposed to finest among the Numenoreans!" The king said.

The council member from Forostar said; "I followed the King wish the last time Numenor turned to arms. I lost all my four sons on the crusade. I do not know their fate, what happened to them, their final thought and doings, or where they now rest. I have no more sons to give to Numenor."

The King calmed down. He took his place at the throne again.

Telemmaite spoke; "Father, allow me to speak! Our fortresses at the Harnen River was overrun by a superior enemy. Many of our strongholds in Middle Earth are manned with only a few hundred men, as we once believed the sheer beauty and strength of our people would prevent any attack. This is not the case anymore, if we want to regain our power we need a lot more men."

"And what do you suggest then, son?" The King asked.

Telemmaite spoke with a strong voice; "I know that some brave Numenoreans have given much to our cause, but it is far from all who have done this. If we all were equally brave, our enemy would be defeated. Today Numenor has seven great ships each capable of transporting more than five hundred warriors. I can man one ship with my friends and followers loyal to the king. In front of you sit representatives for each part of Numenor. If they all love Numenor as I do, they will do their part and Numenor will have an army capable of restoring our power in Middle Earth."

The room was silenced for a long time. The King then said; "My heir is right, we cannot expect only a few to bring the words of Numenor to Middle Earth, we all should."

The king stood up again; "This is my command to you. You will have five years to find to warriors from your area to man our ships. There will be no exception from any of you."

The council member from Andustar, Anardur said; "and the king will man his own ship and lead us?"

The king answered; "No! There are only seven ships! Telemmaite will!"

When Anardur returned to Andunie, he called his people to him and explained the King's command.

His son Valandur said to him; "father, I will take the task of leading our company upon me, though I have doubt on its outcome. I have had the children I wished for, so I will leave you with heirs for Andustar no matter what happen. If I do not return my young son will by your heir."

His father said; "I expect you to return here, and become the eleventh earl of Andunie."

He went to the wall of the household of their family and took Narsil.

"It has been here for one and a half millennium. It stayed here when Minastir was victorious in Middle Earth, but now it is time for it to return," the earl said.

Valandur took the sword; "I will return!", he said.


	3. Chapter 3

2349

The Numenoreans at the shores looked into the sea as they had done for so many year; but this time they saw what they had hoped for a Numenoreans ship approaching the shores.

They were prepared for this moment, and picked up their belongings and homemade boats and ran towards the shore. Quickly they rowed into the sea and towards the ship.

The sailors on the ship helped them onboard.

One of the saved Numenoreans said; "For years we have waited for this moment, we had hope the king would have send an army to revenge our defeat, but all help is welcomed."

The captain of the ship from Forostar said; "We were more, but we lost contact to the other ships due to the weather and when we came here again the other ships were lost! Now we can do no more than to save you and sail for Umbar.

Many miles north, the survivors from the Andustar ship had settled on an island in the Anduin delta. There were many of these in the low waters. They survived by fishing and hunting seabirds, and hoped to be discovered by another Numenoreans ship.

One day Valandur and a few of the companions were fishing when they saw three strange bird-like creatures approaching from the south.

At first, they looked like crows, but soon it became evident that they were much larger.

The Numenoreans followed them with their eyes. As the creatures came closed they also notice a person sitting at their back. At this point, they realize the size of the birds.

"Hide!" Valandur shouted. However on the low island there were not many places to hide, and the Numenoreans started to run instead.

The Nazgul dived towards them. Valandur quickly realized that his men would not be able to outrun the attackers. He change direction and ran for the sea, shouting to get the attention of the Nazgul.

He ran towards the place where their ship had wrecked almost a year ago.

The creature closest to him stretched its claws to pick up Valandur, but he managed to dive into the ocean just before.

Valandur swam towards the bottom. He looked up a saw a huge bird circling the surface. Then he saw Narsil standing in the sand under water. He swam towards the sword and took it.

He made it to the surface and waded ashore. The Nazgul gathered in the air and prepared to attack him. Valandur raised the Narsil against them. It glowed clearly.

Murazor noticed the sword and it similarity to Aranruth. Still he prepared to attack.

However as the Nazgul flew towards Valandur a sharp light appeared behind him. The light blinded the Nazgul and they feared the light. They turned around and fled.

The sailors of Andunie returned to Valandur and greeted him when the saw Narsil. "Now we are saved," one of them said, "this sword will protect us all!"

"Not the sword!" Valandur said and turned around to see where the light came from. From the water Galadriel came ashore.

"Greetings to the sea people!" She said.

Valandur fell on his knees and so did the rest of the sailors around him.

"Our savior, who are you?" Valandil asked.

Galadriel walked to him and made him stand up. "I have been send here to help the Edain against their enemy."

She followed Valandur and the other sailors to the rest of their people.

She said; "I will show you a place where you will not be seen from neither the sea or the eastern shore of the river."

The Numenoreans followed Galadriel to the place where the Sirith River flew into Anduin. At the northern bank large trees stood and their branches and leaves covered most of the river. The Great River, Anduin to the east was very wide and low watered, and filled with small island and rocks. It would be very difficult for a large ship to navigate to this place.

"Your enemy will not notice you here from the other bank of Anduin;" Galadriel said, "Nor will you be spotted from the great sea. The way thought the delta is dangerous and only you will know the way here. You can gather your ships here without fearing being attacked."

Valandur said; "We thanks you, my lady. We need to get information about our destiny back to our people. Where are you home and do you have ships?"

Galadriel said; "My home is not far from here. I will protect and guard you. We have ships yes but they are too small to save you all. You should ask the shipwright in Lindon for spare ships."

Valandur ordered his people to build a city exactly where Galadriel had told them they could live in peace.

"This will be our home in Middle Earth. We will built a ship to return to Numenor and tell our loved ones we are saves, and in time, we will all be able to return should we desire to. I ask only this of you that you do not disclose this city's location to any of the King's men.

The ship from Forostar made it to Umbar, only to understand that Telemmaites ship, also had survived. However already had sat sail heading back to Numenor.


	4. Chapter 4

2349

The Numenoreans at the shores looked into the sea as they had done for so many year; but this time they saw what they had hoped for a Numenoreans ship approaching the shores.

They were prepared for this moment, and picked up their belongings and homemade boats and ran towards the shore. Quickly they rowed into the sea and towards the ship.

The sailors on the ship helped them onboard.

One of the saved Numenoreans said; "For years we have waited for this moment, we had hope the king would have send an army to revenge our defeat, but all help is welcomed."

The captain of the ship from Forostar said; "We were more, but we lost contact to the other ships due to the weather and when we came here again the other ships were lost! Now we can do no more than to save you and sail for Umbar.

Many miles north, the survivors from the Andustar ship had settled on an island in the Anduin delta. There were many of these in the low waters. They survived by fishing and hunting seabirds, and hoped to be discovered by another Numenoreans ship.

One day Valandur and a few of the companions were fishing when they saw three strange bird-like creatures approaching from the south.

At first, they looked like crows, but soon it became evident that they were much larger.

The Numenoreans followed them with their eyes. As the creatures came closed they also notice a person sitting at their back. At this point, they realize the size of the birds.

"Hide!" Valandur shouted. However on the low island there were not many places to hide, and the Numenoreans started to run instead.

The Nazgul dived towards them. Valandur quickly realized that his men would not be able to outrun the attackers. He change direction and ran for the sea, shouting to get the attention of the Nazgul.

He ran towards the place where their ship had wrecked almost a year ago.

The creature closest to him stretched its claws to pick up Valandur, but he managed to dive into the ocean just before.

Valandur swam towards the bottom. He looked up a saw a huge bird circling the surface. Then he saw Narsil standing in the sand under water. He swam towards the sword and took it.

He made it to the surface and waded ashore. The Nazgul gathered in the air and prepared to attack him. Valandur raised the Narsil against them. It glowed clearly.

Murazor noticed the sword and it similarity to Aranruth. Still he prepared to attack.

However as the Nazgul flew towards Valandur a sharp light appeared behind him. The light blinded the Nazgul and they feared the light. They turned around and fled.

The sailors of Andunie returned to Valandur and greeted him when the saw Narsil. "Now we are saved," one of them said, "this sword will protect us all!"

"Not the sword!" Valandur said and turned around to see where the light came from. From the water Galadriel came ashore.

"Greetings to the sea people!" She said.

Valandur fell on his knees and so did the rest of the sailors around him.

"Our savior, who are you?" Valandil asked.

Galadriel walked to him and made him stand up. "I have been send here to help the Edain against their enemy."

She followed Valandur and the other sailors to the rest of their people.

She said; "I will show you a place where you will not be seen from neither the sea or the eastern shore of the river."

The Numenoreans followed Galadriel to the place where the Sirith River flew into Anduin. At the northern bank large trees stood and their branches and leaves covered most of the river. The Great River, Anduin to the east was very wide and low watered, and filled with small island and rocks. It would be very difficult for a large ship to navigate to this place.

"Your enemy will not notice you here from the other bank of Anduin;" Galadriel said, "Nor will you be spotted from the great sea. The way thought the delta is dangerous and only you will know the way here. You can gather your ships here without fearing being attacked."

Valandur said; "We thanks you, my lady. We need to get information about our destiny back to our people. Where are you home and do you have ships?"

Galadriel said; "My home is not far from here. I will protect and guard you. We have ships yes but they are too small to save you all. You should ask the shipwright in Lindon for spare ships."

Valandur ordered his people to build a city exactly where Galadriel had told them they could live in peace.

"This will be our home in Middle Earth. We will built a ship to return to Numenor and tell our loved ones we are saves, and in time, we will all be able to return should we desire to. I ask only this of you that you do not disclose this city's location to any of the King's men.

The ship from Orrostar made it to Umbar, only to understand that Telemmaites ship, also had survived. However already had sat sail heading back to Numenor.


	5. Chapter 5

2350

Telemmaite returned to Romenna. He rode towards the capital, but he had no hurry. In his mind, he tried to prepare his story to be told to the King.

The King was surprised to learn that his son was back in Armenelos. He rush to meet him in the Throne Room.

Telemmaite said; "Father, our great navy was hit by a gigantic storm. The other ships sank, but by brave seamanship, we managed to steer our ship to Umbar. I saved all the men."

Tar-Ancalimon did not raise his voice; he simply sat at the Throne emotionless.

Telemmaite continued; "We were always told that Uinen would protect us at sea. I do not understand why this could happen."

The King said with a loud voice; "Perhaps Uinen had gone to sleep with Ulmo in Ulmonan! Nevertheless, the blessed people apparently has no intention of protecting our ships sailing to Middle Earth!"

The King relaxed again. After all he was happy to see his son again.

"You will have to tell the council when we meet for next week at Erukyerme," the King said.

Telemmaite bowed.

The King continued; "Now go and be with your mother and your family. I am sure they would like to know that you are safe."

Telemmaite turned around and started to walk out of the room.

At Erukyerme, people were surprised to see Telemmaite with his father at Meneltarma, but nobody spoke. They all wandered what come out of the crusade and those who had loved ones participating were anxious about their fate.

The council met in the Throne Room. There were music coming from the courtyard, this was unusual. The Numenoreans celebrated homecomings; marriage and birth by music and dance, but the feasts were celebrated in silence on Meneltarma.

The king asked his servant to go and make the noise stop.

Telemmaite told his story about the storm that hit the ships of Numenor, and how the ships lost sight of each other, and finally when the waters cleared that he had to order his ship to sail to Umbar, as they were too few to continue with the plan.

The faces of the council members turned grey as the listened.

Telemmaite was suddenly interrupted. A messenger came running into the Throne Room.

He bowed to the king; "My lord, I bring news from Romenna."

The King said; "Please speak."

The messenger said; "the ships from Forostar came to Romenna. They have manage to save three dozen of our men from the area around Harnen. The captain will be here shortly."

Telemmaite did not speak. The King left his throne and walked to open vault leading out to the courtyard. The music was still loud.

He shouted; "Be silence or I will punish you as traitors of Numenor!"

All the young people in the courtyard stopped dancing and singing. One of them next to Nimloth looked up at the king.

"Grandfather, we are only trying to enjoy ourselves!" Vanimelde shouted.

The King did not answer, just following the young men and women as they left the courtyard.

Telemmaite came and stood next to him father.

The king looked at him and said; "there is not much you control, son."

After six month of travelling through Eriador, Valandur finally reached Lindon. The guards brought him to Gil-Galad. Valandur introduced himself.

"I am Valandur, the son of Anardur, the earl of Andunie. My people were shipwrecked in the south. The Lady Galadriel saved us. She told me about this place and to seek help from the shipwright, so we could find our way back home."

Gil-Galad said; "well you are in luck, I have friends visiting, among them the shipwright."

Cirdan and Elrond entered.

"I am the shipwright; I was I who build the ships that made the Edain reach Numenor."

Elrond walked forward and stood close to Valandur. He looked at the sword he carried. He touched the handle gently.

"Narsil!" He said; "once it belonged to me but I gave it to someone who I felt capable of saving the humans. Now I see it has passed descendants."

"Isildil!" Valandur said; "my forefather."

"I see in you what I saw in him. In time the Line of Valandil will be the one to save the Numenoreans;" Elrond said.

Cirdan added; "I will gladly provide a ship for you, my friend."

Gil-Galad then stated; "the people of Andunie will always be welcome here. You should leave an ambassador behind, so our people will stay connected!"

Valandur said; "I will do so, and the earls of Andunie will also visit this place and enjoy its hospitality!"


	6. Chapter 6

2377

In Middle Earth, a Nazgul flew alongside the Great River. Even though it was a clear dry day, the western bank of the river was covered by a dense fog, which Akhorahil could not see through.

The faithful Numenoreans on the other hand spotted the Nazgul long before. They knew the fog was created by the powers of Galadriel, and they felt safe in the new haven.

Valandur had returned from Lindon to his people at the mouth of Anduin

"I have seen the harbour of Edhellond, like our harbour it is located where rivers meet. However unlike here the banks are steep and dangerous, not the rivers. The power of the Lady Galadriel must truly be significant if she can protect us at this distance;" Valandur said.

"We now have ships enough so that we all can travel home, but anyone is free to stay here as well. This will be q safe haven for those not willing to participate in the wars of the King for years to come."

In Andustar, a small ship approached the harbour of Andunie during sunset. It sailed into the bay unnoticed by the guards at Oromet. When people saw the sailor, they recognized their friends that had been forced to sail with Telemmaite to Middle Earth. Quickly the word of the new haven and the survivors spread among the Faithfuls.

In Numenor, Vanimelde was celebrating 100 her years birthday. The courtyard was filled with her many friends, the children of the nobility of Numenor, most of them younger than she.

Telemmaite and his queen entered the courtyard to congratulate their daughter. The young people hardly noticed them and payed no more attention to them than to each other.

When Vanimelde noticed them, she bowed for them. The music silenced.

Telemmaite said; "I see you have many friends my daughter, this is fine, but perhaps you will share some of this day with your parents and the King too?"

Vanimelde said; "Why do you not join us here?"

Telemmaite answered; "The King does not approve of this noise. He would rather celebrate you with less dancing and music."

Vanimelde then said; "The King will have to wait then. Look at my sisters and the young men of Numenor they all enjoy themselves. I cannot let them down."

Telemmaite grabbed her arm and said with a lower but angrier voice; "You will respect your grandfather, and comply with his wish, if you want to rule Numenor in the futrere."

Vanimelde answered also in a low voice; "But father, you know that grandfather has become old since grandmother died. He is sick and coughs often. He makes me afraid of what we all will become. He should have given the scepter to you by now."

Telemmaite said; "That is his choice, now come with us!"

Vanimelde followed her parents into the Throne Room and the feast outside stopped.

The King was sitting at the Throne. He congratulated Vanimelde on her birthday.

"You are now one hundred years old. Your father has selected you as his heir. One hundred years has often been the age where the Heir take a seat in the council of Numenor. However your father still hold that place, so you will have to wait;" the King said.

"I can wait;" Vanimelde said quickly.

"Not so hastily;" Tar-Ancalimon said; "I wonder if you know what sitting at the throne of Numenor requires? You will have to speak words of wisdom to be followed our people and make decisions that can affect their fate.

"I can do that, grandfather," Vanimelde said.

The King said; "So far I have only seen you confuse the minds of the young men of Numenor."

Vanimelde did not answer, but looked at her parents and then down into the floor.

The King continued; "Maybe you should make a decision on the man you want to live the rest of your life with, and to produce the future rulers of Numenor with."

Vanimelde still did not answer.

The King looked at Telemmaite and his wife. He ended by saying; "Now leave us Vanimelde and stop the feast outside. I wish to speak with your parents."

Vanimelde bowed and left the Throne Room without looking at her parents.

When she had left the King asked, "Will she be fit to rule?"

"She is the oldest and the one who most often speak her mind;" Telemmaite answered.

"-and the one who most often dance and listen to music;" the King added; "The situation in Middle Earth is grave and requires a strong ruler."

The King started to cough. He made signs to Telemmaite and his wife to leave him, and they both welcomed the order.

In Barad-dûr. Sauron was looking to the east. He could not see as far as he once did at the red eastern shores, but his senses were sharp and the tower high. At the southeast, he saw a distant light. He could not tell what it was, but is was gigantic and lit up the mountains. Suddenly, the a scream broke silence of the night. A horrible scream, thousands of miles away. Sauron looked east. For the first time since the creation of the great rings, he was afraid.

"I need to know;" he said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

2386

Tar-Ancalimon lay in his bed. He were in pain. His savants offered him something to drink.

"No more Athelas tea! It does not help me," The king said; "I want to see my son."

Telemmaite came to see his father. He sat down next to him and took his hand, but did not speak

His father looked at him. "Help me;" he said. However, Telemmaite could do nothing, but hold his hand and be a witness to his farewell.

"The blessed people has forsaken us!" The king shouted. He started to cough. He head fell slowly back on the pillow and he stopped. He was dead.

Like his ancestors, Tar-Ancalimon was buried at Noirinan next to his queen.

Soon after, it was Eruhantale. The majority of the population of the capital as well as many others gathered in the streets below the King House.

Telemmaite held the scepter; his daughters was with him.

"People of Numenor I salute you!" He shouted.

"I am your King Tar-Telemmaite."

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new queen.

Telemmaite started walking down the stairs he daughters followed him.

The people looked at them; then most of them started to follow their new king.

Telemmaite had conducted the prayers before; on occasions when he father or brother were unable to attend.

At the top, he started to pass out bread and fruit, carried by many people. However as he was about to speak, Vanimelde said; "share this among yourself, the proud people of Hyarrostar."

Telemmaite looked at his daughter, but let her continue and handed her what he had. She went on to pass more bread and fruit around to people from the other capes.

When she came to the Earl of Andunie, Anardur, the King noticed the Earls son Valandur next to his father. The King believed that Valandur had perished with the Andustar ship during the last crusade to Middle Earth.

At the meeting afterwards the King addressed the earl; "your son Anardur! How can he be alive? The last time I saw him his ship was in great trouble and about to sink."

Anardur said; "By the aide of Uinen he survived. After years in Middle Earth he and his men found their way back to Andunie."

The new king did not know what to say.

Anardur continued; "I trust everyone will be happy with these news I have saved for this occasion."

The King waited for a while then he said; "I am happy for you and the people of Andustar!"

He smiled, but the smile covered many other expressions.

After the feast, the new king met his daughter in the Throne Room.

Vanimelde said; "I trust my father is not angry, that I spoke at the Pillars of Heaven. I felt an urge to do so and I might as well learn sooner than later."

Telemmaite said; "I have no problem with this daughter, but then you must learn to conduct the prayer right! You forgot one important thing."

Vanimelde in her mind, tried to find the thing she had omitted, but failed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What the feasts is all about;" the King answered; "You forgot to give thanks to Eru!"

Vanimelde said; "I am sorry, father, but the stories about the blessed people, seems like legends now. Grandfather said he once saw them when they came here the last time, but it was not a friendly visit, he said."

Telemmaite said; "At the feasts we give thanks to Eru, the creator of Arda, not the blessed people. One day, I hope, he will understand that we deserve the same privileges as the Valar."

Vanimelde pointed to the chair beside the Throne.

Telemmaite smiled; "Please be seated," he said.

Vanimelde sat in her new seat.

The new King asked; "How does this feel?"

"Good, father; it feels good;" Vanimelde answered.

"Now that you are the King's Heir, people will expect you to marry and produce your own heir;" Telemmaite said.

Vanimelde answered; "I am hesitant, as I do not want to exchange my freedom for being chained by a man."

The King said; "I know my daughter well enough to predict, she will never be chained. Select someone younger than yourself. Remember it is you who eventually will become our ruler and not your husband."

In Mordor, Sauron gathered his servants in Barad-dûr.

"The King of the Seapeople is dead. He was the last living person to have known you Murazor. Thus, there are no human left alive that have known a time where you existed! You now know you live on where others perish I have kept my promise to you. Now go and fulfil my wish."

"What is your command for us?" Murazor asked.

Sauron answered; "The new king is weaker than his father. My command to you are: Drive the Seapeople into the sea. Destroy everything they have achieved here, make the people of Middle Earth swear loyalty of Tar-Mairon."

Ren asked; "Will you lead us on this quest?"

"No!" Sauron answered; "I have another path to follow, other rings to give! Deep under the ground, the longbeards watch over their rings. They have not brought them to the surface as I had hoped. It is time to do that now. For this I will need the help of the other Naugrim tribes.


	8. Chapter 8

2400

It was a day of feast in Numenor. It was the engagement between the King's Heir Vanimelde and Herucalmo. The feast was moves to the garden of Tar-Aldarion as the King and Queen had invited many people to participate.

The King spoke; "I welcome you Herucalmo and your family to the royal house of Numenor. Recently, I have sadly lost my aunt Annial, the mother of your father and the youngest child of our king Tar-Ancalimon.

Herucalmo who was among the many people there lifted his glass.

"I thank you, sire!" He shouted and emptied his glass; "Your warm welcome will be returned. I have brought gifts from Middle earth. Not your typical metal or gems but something much more valuable!"

Telemmaite who sat in a pavilion built for the occasion was surprised. What could be more precious than Mithril, he thought.

Herucalmo clapped his hands, and servants entered the garden. They carried many barrels with them.

Herucalmo said; "The people of Middle Earth also know how to produce the water of Tulkas. In the land of Dorwinion east of the White Tower, the Middle People have learned the secret of making great wine."

Herucalmo knocked of a tap of one of the barrels, and the wine started pouring out. Herucalmo refilled his glass and emptied it again.

"Thank you;" the King said. Herucalmo servants came and filled his and the queens glasses and then continued to the other guests. Vanimelde came to Herucalmo and stood next to him laughing; he handed her a glass of wine too.

The King tasted the wine and without speaking. He just raised his half-empty glass to recognize the present.

The Queen who also had tasted the wine said to the husband with a low voice; "who would prefer this wine compared to that of Hyarnustar?"

Tar-Telemmaite said; "One who feel that not enough wine is coming from Hyarnustar."

In Dorwinion Sauron departed from Ren.

Ren said; "When will you be back, master?"

Sauron said; "I will never leave you! My ring is laying close to yours in Lugburz; I will know what you do and where you are."

He continued; "Now command your men to follow me."

Ren commanded the company of Easterling to follow Sauron. Sauron walked towards the east.

When Ren was alone, he turned around in the wine field. He started walking west. As he walked pass the wines of Dorwinion lost their flowers and their grapes became dry and black.

The company of Easterlings travelled eastwards towards the gorge of the Orocarni, where Sauron once had entered Middle Earth.

As they approached the gorge, they looked at their commander, who again looked at Sauron.

Sauron said; "Enter, you will find no enemies from the west there." He pointed to the gorge.

The company started to walk into the gorge, followed by their commander.

Sauron watch as they vanished and waited.

Not long after the screams started. Sauron was waiting for survivors to return.

The only survivor was the commander who had entered last. He came out wounded, walking slowly.

Sauron approached him.

The Easterling looked at him; "Why? We swore loyalty."

"And your loyalty have served us well;" Sauron said and killed him.

Within a few seconds, a giant spider came from the gorge and took the body, and spun it so its web covered it all.

Shelob took the body and hurried back into the gorge.

The King called his daughter to the throne room.

Vanimelde said; "You wish to speak to me father."

Tar-Telemmaite said; "yes daughter! I have noticed that you have not attended a single meeting of the council of Numenor this year, even though this is expected of the King's Heir, should she not be travelling. Why is this?"

Vanimelde answered; "-but I was travelling, father. Herucalmo and I visited Nindamos this summer."

The King said; "You had returned to our capital at Eruhantale and travelling means Middle Earth. You cannot be in Armenelos and not attend the meetings. Do you not want to rule, when that time comes?"

Vanimelde said; "I will become a great Queen of Numenor. I will attend any meeting whenever needed, but I am sure that my father and the council can rule for now. I wanted to spend time with the person to whom I am betrothal to, and I do not wish to travel to Middle Earth."

The King hesitated for a while, then he said; "It is advisable that you visit Middle Earth. Much of the discussions in the council is concerning Middle Earth. At Eruhantale, we were discussing the need to react to the humans of the White Mountains that seems to loos loyalty to us. All the Kings since the great Tar-Aldarion have visited Middle Earth."

"-but none of the Queens;" Vanimelde added.


	9. Chapter 9

2401

Shelob had placed the bodies of the Easterlings in her cave. She had started to feast on them. She felt her old strength return and she became increasingly hungry. However, the supplies of Easterlings soon diminished.

"I kept my promise to you;" Sauron said. He had entered the cave in silence in form of a bat, and he hang on the ceiling of the cave.

Shelob continued eating.

"Will you come with me to my home?" Sauron asked. He took his human figure.

"No!" She said; "he is still hunting out there". Shelob also took her human figure.

Sauron said; "The Valar has forgotten Middle Earth."

"Not Orome, he still hunts here once every century;" Shelob said; "Did you not hear the scream a quarter of a century ago?"

"I heard it. At first, it resembled my masters scream when he was fighting Fingolfin. But, it was not him I heard. Who was it?" Sauron said.

"A friend of your master or my mistress. Something woke him. His anger was terrible. He destroyed the cities of the dwarves, and all humans living there;" Shelob stopped.

"But then he came;" she continued; "I heard Valaroma, and he came out of the west, riding on Nahar. He turned south and rode towards the Balrog. He killed him, Mairon, like he would kill you and me if he found us;" He is much stronger than we are."

"Orome only returned because of noise of the Balrog. Only a few of the Valaraukar survived the war of the Valar. They tried to find their way to their master by digging though the deepest cracks in the ground, searching for his fire. The Avari say that three of them survived the war and still hide in Middle Earth; this must be two now. They will never submit to me, so I prefer they will sleep until Dagor Dagorlad when my master return. If the balrogs knew what I know and had what I had, it would become the master of Middle Earth and enslave us all. Dragons I could create an alliance with but never balrogs."

Sauron looked triumphant. He said; "I found the fire of my master in Lugburz, there were no balrogs there. Apparently, they could not find what I did: a way for my master's return. There are no fire here under the Red Mountains, come with me to Lugburz and witness the great fire there. The fire has made me capable of surviving in Middle Earth even if Orome destroys this body of mine."

Shelob said; "and you can do this for me too?"

Sauron answered; "Maybe, if I defeat the Noldor and take one of their creations similar to mine and give to you. However, know this Shelob, if this is to be I will become your master."

Shelob laughed and said; "If you destroy the King and his realm in Lindon, Orome will come after you, for sure."

"Not if the humans come after Orome first;" Sauron said.

Shelob looked at him without understanding.

Sauron said; "the Valar did not help the Noldor, the Seapeople did. However, in time I will control them and turn them against the Valar, and the high king will be left alone."

Shelob said; "I will wait for that moment then or maybe seek westward, but only if Middle Earth is calm."

Sauron said; "You can stay and watch my power grow. But if you want me to bring more food you will have to do me a favour."

Shelob looked at him. She waited for him to continue.

Sauron said; "Not far north of here the Naugrim tribes of the Ironfists and Stiftbeards lives. They have great wealth; I want them to suffer as their relatives in the south recently have done."

Shelob answered; "I do not eat dwarves; they might eat meat but they come from stones."

Sauron said; "You do not need to eat them, just kill them and I will be back with more humans for you to devour."

Shelob asked; "where will you travel now?"

Sauron answered; "To the south, I want to see the mayhem that the King of Araw made when he killed the balrogs. It is in times like these you created the allies."

Sauron turned to his bat form and flew out of Shelobs cave.

In Numenor, Herucalmo and Vanimelde wad married only a year after their engagement. This was very uncommon among the Numenoreans who usually observed a period of at least three years before marriage.

The marriage was celebrated in the courtyard for a lot fewer people than the engagement.

The King addressed Herucalmo; "I see you still prefer the Middle Earth wine over the Numenorean, but maybe a marriage is better celebrated without this form of intoxication, after all we are not as strong as Tulkas."

Herucalmo laughed and said; "Do not worry, my King. I knew my wife after the engagement and we have prepared for marriage life. She is truly my Nessa, and the intoxication from her is stronger than any wine."

Herucalmo shouted to his wife; "Dance for me, Nessa!"

Vanimelde smiled and started to dance and the people attending the marriage cheered.


	10. Chapter 10

2406

In the southeastern Middle Earth, the Red Mountain of the east met the Yellow Mountains of the south. At the easternmost part of the Yellow Mountains, the Blacklocks and Stonefoots had lived in centuries. The dwarves were prosperous by trading with the human living there. Occasionally they even traded with the few orcs living there.

There they had built two great cities under the Mountains one for each tribe. They were unaffected by the War of the Wrath, and the cities grew during the second age. They had little relationship with the other tribes, but occasionally travelling dwarves brought news from far away. This was how the learned about the wealth of the longbeards which seemed to surpass theirs many times.

They dug even further to find similar wealth, but instead they awoke a demon, who had been a sleep there for more than two millenniums.

The balrogs destroyed the dwarven cities, and the kingdoms fell apart.

The mountains were silent, but Sauron knew the Naugrim had survived there. He brought with him plenty of food, ham and other meat. He knew well the even though the lives of the dwarves was between the rocks of the mountains and they could live for months without food, they did need to eat food from animals as they did not tough plants.

A dozen heavily armed dwarves surrounded him.

"Give us your food, stranger. This will be payment for travelling through our country;" one of them said.

Sauron willingly threw a large ham to him.

"I am not a stranger of the Khazad;" he said, "I am a friend, and friends share. I have more and I will share this as well. I ask only that you will listen."

"Then tell us who you are;" one of the dwarves said.

"My name is Mahalin, I was a servant of your maker, but now when he has left Middle Earth, I have no master. I know that the Blacklocks has suffered great misfortune and I am here to help you regain your wealth."

"Can you rebuilt our cities?" one of the dwarves asked deeply surprised

"No!" Sauron said; "but I can point you to wealth that will make you able to do it yourself."

"-and where might this wealth be?" the same dwarf continued.

"With the longbeards;" Sauron said; "too long they have considered themselves superior to their cousins. They called the Ironfists and Stiffbeards for petty-dwarves when they came to the west, because they are the tallest among dwarves and they created mistrust between them and the Sindar, do they themselves became the favorites among the elves."

The dwarves looked angry. They disliked if strangers criticized their own kind.

A dwarf said; "if you are a servant of Mahal, you would know that he created the Longbeards as he created Blacklocks. The Longbeards are our friends and equals."

"Yes, but the Noldor changed that by favoring the Longbeards. They now possess the greatest gifts that the Khazad have ever seen, and they consider themselves superior to the six other tribes. They have seven of these gifts. One for each tribe. With your misfortune, you should have one of these seven. If I support you and you ask for your fair share, I believe the Longbeards will gladly give it to you;" Sauron said.

"You will have to tell more;" the dwarves continued;" if we approve we will talk with our cousins the Stonefoots and if they approve you can tell the same story to them."

"Why waste time;" Sauron said; "I can speak to them."

"Not as far as we can;" the dwarf commended. A raven landed on his shoulder and the dwarf started to speak to it in Khuzdul. Another dwarf approached them, and the Raven jumped onto his shoulder without fear.

Sauron was impressed. "Teach me that, and I will return the favor but telling what I know of working with ores underground;" he said.

"Maybe;" the dwarf answered, "but we will wait for the answer of our cousins."

"I understand;" Sauron said with a smile;" but in the meanwhile I will hunt for more food to give to you and them."

In Numenor, Vanimelde gave birth to her first child, a son. Herucalmo heard the news and rushed to the King House. His family in law received him in the Courtyard: the King and Queen and their two youngest daughters.

The King said; "May I congratulate you, Herucalmo."

Herucalmo quickly answered; "I thank you, sire! Please forgive me, but you will understand why I need to be with my wife."

He quickly passed them all and headed into the house. The King was surprised that Herucalmo had no more word to exchange with him.

Herucalmo visited his wife. She was in bed with their child. She was happy to see him.

"A son;" Herucalmo proudly stated; "he will be our legacy; to shine on the people of Numenor. When we are no longer here. He shall be known as Alcarin, the Glorious. What else, can a child created by such magnificent people as you and I, be called."

In the years to follow also the Ironfists and the Stiffbeards to the north was hit by great misfortune. This time is was not a screaming daemon, but a silent killer of the night who entered their caves, and killed them one by one.


End file.
